Over a hundred ways
by FallingSunflowers
Summary: There's over a hundred ways to make Rose Weasley angry, and I Scorpios Malfoy know them all. Scorose One Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or places. The ideas and characters in which this story is based on belongs to J.K Rowling.

Author's Note: This is my first ever one shot, please tell me what you think. I know it is short, but I wanted something simple and sweet.

April 26, 2024

There's over a hundred ways to make Rose Weasley angry, and I Scorpios Malfoy know them all. I know so much I could write a Rose Weasley handbook. She takes everything so serious all the time, so it's no wonder that whenever someone else doesn't take things seriously she go's mad. For instance her relationship with Aidin Kelly, he's a nice guy just what women want. He's good looking, of average intelligence, and funny. He's too funny for Rose though because I could hear her yell at him, through the closed classroom door that I just happened to pass. "People don't joke about things like that Aidin!" Vaguely I wondered what he tried to joke about. I could even imagine Aidin standing there just taking it, he wasn't saying anything. I wouldn't put up with it. If I had a girlfriend like Rose Weasley, which I wouldn't, but if I did I would tell her off right back.

Rose walked out of the classroom, I knew I had two options. The First option was to hide, I took the second and instead just leaned against the wall, I pulled off my best casual look as she exited the classroom. She seemed taken aback by me being there, I used this to my advantage. There's over a hundred ways to make her mad, I just had to pick one.

"Well Rose looks like you will be single forever." I almost stopped at the look on her face, so sad. But I couldn't stop the words from coming out, and the result was instant. First there was hurt, she was thinking the same thing. Then came the anger, her face went red and she began to storm off. I caught up. "I'll always be around though, if you ever just want a good snog ." This made her even angrier and as her ears turned red I began to wonder why I did this, but the word vomit just continued. "It probably would never work though..." I trailed off, she turned around.

"No really Malfoy?! You don't think we would last? Do you think it's that you're an insufferable git? Or that I will murder you in your sleep if I _ever_ had to spend a night with you?"

"No of course none of that matters, if you're any good." I wiggled my eyebrows for good measure. " I personally _can not_ have a ginger stained reputation." She turned around, we were only a few feet away.

"You really think that if I wanted to, I couldn't have my way with you." As if. She got way too close to me thought and if I was being honest I had no idea of what to do.

"Don't kid yourself Red. I could have anyone in the whole castle, why would I chose you?" Rose got closer to me, those pretty blue eyes staring intently at me.

"I'm the only one who could keep up with you." She stated matter of fact. "You secretly like the red," she gave me a wink as she stepped closer "And you always have to be somewhere close to me. You _say_ you can't stand me, but why is it that whenever I turn around you're there?" There was a look on her face that I had never seen on her before, it took me a minute to figure it out; she was mischievous. Rose Weasley was _mischievous._ I had nothing to say.

She leaned in, and to be honest I felt nervous. I haven't fell nervous around a witch in ages. But she leaned in and kissed me. Rose Weasley kissed _me._ She was right I wouldn't pull away. Her red hair felt nice in my hands. But then, all too soon, she was walking away with a smirk, and I should have known. She was finally exacting due revenge, she was messing with my head.

 **Rule #1 in the Rose Weasley Handbook**

 _Revenge is a dish best served cold, But she can find a way to serve it hot._

 _Beware friends, don't play with fire._

Scorpius was reading through all his journal entries. This was around the time that they started to get interesting, and he loved to re read them. Suddenly he was interrupted as arms wrapped themselves around him and he quickly closed the book. He turned his head to see the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Her gorgeous red hair, perfect lips, and searching eyes. "Are we still going out tonight?" She asked with the sweetest voice.

He replied with a simple "Yes" The ring he bought months ago was burning a hole in his pocket. He was ready. Scorpius didn't know how he had gotten so lucky but he did know one thing. There was over a hundred ways to make Rose Weasley happy, and he intended to find them all.


End file.
